leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Urgot/Estrategia
Uso de Habilidades * El es un debilitamiento potente que puede salvar a tu equipo de mucho daño. Aplicalo libremente a los campeones enemigos en una pelea. ** El hace que sea difícil de matar en una pelea 1 contra 1, especialmente si compro objetos de tanque. ** Intenta aplicar el en un acarreador enemigo en una pelea de equipos para reducir sus capacidad de daño total. * Al matar súbditos, intenta usar el entre tus auto ataques. De este modo vas a ser mas eficiente en tu trabajo y vas a empujar tu carril rápidamente. Si no hay enemigos cerca, comienza a rematar súbditos con la y deja que el daño corrosivo haga todo su daño mientras destruyes a los súbditos de corto alcance con tus auto ataques y el . * Antes de lanzar el , intenta acercar tu cursor sobre un enemigo afectado por . Luego del lanzamiento, el va a ignorar a los otros enemigos y volara directamente al enemigo corroído. ** Un fijado tiene un rango increíble y puede golpear a los enemigos por mas que no sean visibles: en un arbusto, la niebla de guerra y incluso en sigilo. ** El puede golpear a través de paredes, provocando un daño sorpresivo. ** El tiene un buen rango y provoca un buen daño a objetivos sin armadura. Aprender a usar esta habilidad incluso cuando la no esta aplicada, te ayuda a romper el ritmo de los rivales y te permite seguir siendo una amenaza incluso cuando el tiempo de fijado de la corrosión ya termino. * La mejora azul va a mejorar de forma drástica la capacidad de pelea de , ya que la regeneración de mana permite un lanzamiento constante de y la reducción de enfriamiento permite lanzar con mas frecuencia. * Solo ralentizaras a los enemigos cuando tu escudo permanezca activo, así que considera poner mas niveles en el para proveer a con una ralentización incapacitante. * Usar el junto con el permite una rápida forma de persecución a enemigos que escapen o frenar a los que te persiguen. * La permite revelar la niebla de guerra. Úsala para explorar sin riesgos. * El debe ser usado para poner a tus enemigos bajo tu torre o ayudar en una emboscada, pero tambien puede ser usado para escapar si es que tu ruta esta bloqueada por un enemigo. ** Cuando te encuentres cerca de una blanco fácil del equipo enemigo, usa el para lanzar lo al medio de tu propio equipo para una muerte fácil. ** Recuerda que aunque el te da armadura y resistencia mágica, no eres invencible. Ten en cuenta que las torres enemigas o unidades cercanas te pueden matar antes de que termine la canalización. ** El suprime al enemigo mientras lo canalizas, por lo que puede ser usado para frenar el escape del enemigo o acabar con uno. También puede ser usado para frenar otros hechizos canalizables como el de . * El kit de habilidades de lo hace muy efectivo para eliminar a los acarreadores del equipo enemigo, pero no subestimes su dureza. En general, es una buena idea mantenerse lejos de los campeones que provoquen mucho daño hasta que estén mas debilitados o separados. * El puede ser usado a través de paredes para atraer a los enemigos a través de ella. Eso puede ser usado tanto ofensivamente como defensivamente cuando estas siendo perseguido, emboscado en la jungla o atrapado en una pelea de equipos. * es muy bueno para acosar en el carril. Usa el su alto alcance y su daño en área considerable de para debilitar a los enemigos y al mismo tiempo denegarle súbditos. * Una buena estrategia para eliminar a un campeón enemigo con es la de mantener tus habilidades guardadas para una persecución. En cuanto tu objetivo empiece a retirarse, usa tu escudo y mantente golpeándolo con auto ataques hasta que el desaparezca y luego golpea al enemigo con y sigue lanzando tantos como sea posible antes de que se escape de tu rango. * La reducción de daño de , la capacidad de supervivencia extra de y la reducción de armadura de hace que sea increíblemente difícil para tus oponentes reducir tu fuerza. Frecuentemente los campeones que intentan atacar a terminan recibiendo mas daño del que producen. No sobrestimes la inteligencia de tu oponente o perderás oportunidades valiosas. Build usage * Stacking high amounts of attack damage on will make his and basic attacks more powerful. ** is a great first item on since it gives him attack damage and helps solve his mana problems. Later in the game, provides more damage to his , especially if Urgot chooses to build more mana with items like . ** is a fantastic early item on since attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction are the exact things he needs to increase his damage, which is strongest early/mid game. ** has great synergy with 's because the damage over time ticks will apply 's armor shred. ** is a good late-game item since life steal is valuable to boost survivability. ** Other standard attack damage items such as are not as effective since Urgot's main damage source, , cannot crit and does not apply on-hit effects. * is also a good late-game item if the enemy team is building armor to counter you. * can be mana-hungry in the early laning stage, but buying should eliminate mana problems for the rest of the game. If you decide not to focus your build around picking up the early, other mana regeneration sources are recommended. * can be an effective defensive item for as his can offer the additional time necessary for a last escape, or give you time for cooldowns to refresh so you can quickly focus down low health enemies who linger nearby. * is a strong if unorthodox item on . Although it does little for your long-range combo, greatly increases his presence in close combat due to constant procs. ** Another unorthodox item late game is , although very effective when combined with . As Urgot has no natural sustain and life steal only benefits him as fast as he can attack, staggering his autos with will allow Urgot to maximize his healing (as benefits from full spell vamp), granting an uninterrupted stream of healing, while the Ability Power granted adds slight bonuses to his . * Attack damage items are worth buying for the early phase of the game; however, due to the risk of using his ultimate in lategame, it is recommended to build some survivability items afterwards. * Cooldown reduction can let fire more locked-on s before the debuff fades. With no CDR, he can fire 3 shots per lock on. With 16.7% CDR, he can fire 4. With 37.5% CDR, he can fire 5. However, the above values are mathematical and do not take into account input lag or delay. ** In practice, 40% cooldown reduction makes it easy to shoot 5 per . A combination of CDR masteries and items can help you hit this figure. Some choices that synergize well with include , , and / . ** The will greatly help if he can secure it. ** If you choose to not upgrade , chances are you will sell it in favor of later. An is a great substitute for the CDR loss. ** Cooldown reduction is invaluable for other skills as well, granting more temporary durability through and a longer debuff uptime for . * is an effective mid game item for as its armor helps him fight physical damage champions, while the mana and cooldown reduction help him spam his and adds to the damage from . is also effective for the same purpose. * The gives Urgot the best of both 's mana and cooldown reduction and 's procs, while also giving Urgot some AoE damage and a way to almost permanently slow a close enemy champion. * A few items, ( and ), that add both attack damage and resistance can complement damage output with improved survivability. An early is great because in addition to improving all around, it can later be upgraded into . * is a strong upgrade for Urgot's boots as his hits will proc its speed increase. This allows him to kite and chase enemies very well. Recommended builds Countering * does only physical damage, so getting armor items is effective in mitigating his DPS. * Move erratically to avoid being hit by thus preventing lock-on with . Experienced players will often wait for you to move into position for an attack or minion kill. Use feints to cause them to misfire. * Champions with gap closing abilities can combat effectively by staying within close range and timing their dash to coincide with his . * lacks mobility and is vulnerable to champions with good DPS, especially those with frequent disables or items such as . * Avoid committing to a close quarters 1v1 battle with unless you are certain of an overwhelming victory. His abilities make it difficult to escape a losing battle. * Urgot tends to be rather predictable, in that whenever he lands a , he will almost always chase the target in order to land his full combo. This can be easily exploited to bait him into overextending for a gank. ** Keep in mind, however, that after Urgot reaches level 6, can allow for an easy escape by switching places with the ganking champion. Either make sure the ganking champion has a way to block or break the suppress, or be prepared to interrupt the channel. If he is unable to use his ultimate to escape, Urgot is usually a relatively easy kill. * Be mindful of ultimate, as you or your team can quickly be pulled into danger. Prevent this by having spell block/cancel items such as or . ** But remember that block only one ability, he can easily pop the shield with or , especially if you are going to engage him without anything between you and him ** Although will remove the suppression from , you will still swap positions with him. After removing the suppression, run towards your team to put Urgot in an unfavorable position. Champion spotlight Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones Categoría:Estrategias Categoría:Campeones Estrategias